Emotions
by Ahria
Summary: A series of Donut-centric drabbles written for the LJ community "16 Emotions". Please read. Rating subject to change with each chapter.
1. Hope

A/N- Most of these aren't going to have titles because I am so lazy. Anyway, the point of "16 Emotions" is to use 16 different emotions as a theme, and write a drabble for each one. (I guess the whole thing is kinda self-explanatory, sorry) So, please enjoy these.

Also, these are all completely unrelated, unless stated.

* * *

**Theme**: Hope

**Rating**: PG

**Words**: 974

It had taken three long hours of sitting on a cold metal park bench for Yuuko's client to show up. (Of course Doumeki's presence had made the whole night even worse) A quiet young man with bright silver hair stipped from the shadows and Doumeki instantly shifted his position so that he was standing in front of Watanuki. With an annoyed huff, the Seer pushed past him.

"Yuuko-san sent us." Watanuki began and the other boy held out his fist. Confused, the Seer held out his hand, palm up. Automatically, the client dropped a small, plain silver ring into his hand. The young man smiled now.

"Give Yuuko my regards." he said softly and disappeared.

"That was strange." Watanuki commented, slipping the ring onto his pinky.

"Is that really a good idea?" Doumeki demanded, studying Kimihiro's hand. The Seer rolled his eyes.

"It's fine. I don't feel anything from it."

Doumeki looked unconvinced but said nothing. They began to walk towards the shop.

"Do you have practice during lunch tomorrow?" Watanuki asked suddenly.

"No. Not until the end of the week. Make me lunch." came the calm reply.

"I will." Kimihiro answered simply, and Doumeki gave him a sidelong glance.

"Make inarizushi."

"I was going to. I know it's your favorite." the Seer answered with a sigh. "You don't have to keep telling me."

The archer stopped then and simply stared. Quickly, Watanuki replayed their conversation in his mind, blushing a brighter and brighter shade of red with each passing moment.

"WHAT DID YOU MAKE ME SAY?!" the Seer cried, glaring fiercely at the other teen. Suddenly, there was a flash of understanding in those perfect gold eyes.

"Do you like making lunch for me?" the archer asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Yes, I-" Kimihiro clamped a hand over his mouth. Doumeki smirked, seemingly satisfied, and began to walk again. Watanuki reluctantly followed, still glaring.

"What the hell is going on?!" he demanded as he caught up to the archer.

"It's obvious." Came the reply.

"YOU ARE SO USELESS SOMETIMES, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Watanuki yelled, arms flailing everywhere. "AND I KNOW YOU DO IT ON PURPOSE, YOU CREATIN!"

"True." Doumeki told him calmly.

"YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO ADMIT IT, YOU MORON!"

The archer shrugged. Watanuki seethed.

"The ring."

"I KNEW THAT!" Kimihiro shouted and reached for his hand.

"Do you actually hate me?" the archer interjected, grabbing Watanuki's arm to keep him still. The sudden urgency in Doumeki's eyes made him compliant to the manhandling.

"No, I-" Kimihiro broke off and shook his head. "No, I don't."

Doumeki's eyes bored through him then, and Watanuki was suddenly terrified that the archer could see through all his defenses and just _know _his every secret. Then the moment was over and Doumeki released him. Quickly, he slipped the ring from his finger into his pocket and they resumed their walk in silence.

After several blocks, the archer turned to him.

"Give it to me." He ordered.

"Why?" the Seer snapped. Instead of answering, Doumeki merely held out his hand. Annoyed, Watanuki glared for a moment before dropping the ring into the other teen's palm. "If you lose this, you're paying Yuuko-san all by yourself."

Doumeki nodded as he slid the ring onto his pinky. The tiny circle of metal wouldn't even fit of over his first knuckle, but he figured it was good enough.

"Ask me something."

"Wh-What?" Watanuki stuttered. "Why?"

"Because I took advantage of you."

Watanuki stared at him incredulously. He wanted to agree, just to be mean, but the other teen so serious and so bothered by it, that Kimihiro couldn't find it in himself to do it. He sighed and shook his head in the negative.

"It's fine." He finally said, waving his hand dismissively and walking away. Doumeki grabbed his arm.

"No. It's not."

Frowning, Watanuki studied the taller teen and saw the determination in the thin line of his lips. He sighed again.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Blue, but that's not good enough."

"Yes it is!" he snapped at his protector, trying to pull his arm back. "Besides, Yuu-"

"Ask me something that matters."

Watanuki growled at him a little before falling silent to consider Doumeki's demand.

"Did the questions you asked me really matter to you?" he asked softly.

"Yes."

"Would you really care if I'd said I hate you?"

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?"

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF ANSWER IS THAT?!"

"An honest one."

"I WANT A REAL ANSWER, DAMNIT!"

"I couldn't take it if you hated me." He replied, stunning Watanuki into silence and then pulling the ring off of his finger. He placed it into the Seer's palm, his hand gentle as he folded the other teen's fingers around it. "We should be getting back now."

Kimihiro merely nodded, and followed along silently, still processing what Doumeki had said.

"You should make me breakfast tomorrow too." The archer told him a few minuets later. "Pancakes. I'll be by early."

"WHAT?!"

"Pancakes." Doumeki replied helpfully.

"THAT'S NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN, YOU BOTTOMLESS PIT!" Watanuki yelled, and stormed off ahead. Doumeki watched him go, a small bit of warmth that he recognized as hope settling in his heart.

**END**

* * *

HA! Now with editing! (Due to computer hating me, it was unedited until 5/8/08). Thank you for reading, please review!


	2. Love

**Theme**: Love

**Rating**: PG

**Words**: 297

It was a perfectly average day (as average as any of Watanuki's days got, anyway) and he was cleaning some of the lesser used rooms in the upstairs of the shop. Humming quietly to himself, Watanuki let his thoughts wander freely over the events of the day.

He thought of Himawari-chan's sweet smiles and Doumeki's annoying smirks. He thought of the intensity of those gold eyes he'd been saved (again) on his way to Yuuko-san's. Then he couldn't help but think of the feel of that smug jerk's hands on him as he'd been pulled to safety (warmth and strength and a bit of desperation). And who could forget that flash of profound relief in Doumeki's eye when the spirit had been vanquished. With a sigh, he wondered at the strange warmth that spread through his chest when he thought of that look.

And then it hit him like a ton of bricks. (The vase he'd been cleaning slid from his suddenly boneless fingers to shatter on the hardwood floor.) He was completely and hopelessly in love with Doumeki Shizuka.

Watanuki vaguely heard Yuuko's gleeful shout of "He finally realized it!" from down stairs and the girls' joyful echoing of "Finally!" and "Realized it!".

After a few minuets of silence had passed, the witch decided her employee had had enough time to come to terms with this new knowledge.

"That vase is coming out of your pay, Watanuki." She called sweetly. Another moment passed before a loud thump (which sounded suspiciously like someone stomping his foot) and a screeching "How is that fair?! THIS IS ALL HIS FAULT!" sounded from upstairs. With a satisfied smile, Yuuko raised the sake glass to her lips.


	3. Guilt

This takes place right after that whole, "Is this all a dream?/Is this even real?" moment that Watanuki has in Volume... well, I can't remember. But you know, just a while ago.

* * *

**Theme:** Guilt

**Rating:** PG

**Words:** 383

He awoke in his room at the shop and couldn't stop the flow of tears.

"I thought you'd made peace with this, Watanuki." Yuuko murmured softly from the door.

"I just realized something, is all." He sniffled, pulling himself into a sitting position on the futon.

"About Doumeki?" she asked, sitting on the floor next to him.

"What makes you think it's about that jerk?!" he demanded, wiping furiously at his face. "Besides, it's all his fault!"

"What is?" the witch asked, forcing the amusement from her voice.

"That he- that he _sees_ too much. About me, I mean. He knows. He's knows something's wrong, and he's working his way up to asking about it." Watanuki stammered out.

"So?"

"And he just… he just _cares_ about my well-being, and he won't take anything but the truth as an answer."

"So?" she asked again.

"And he _deserves_ the truth. I owe him that much, at least."

"But when he asks, you're not going to tell him." Yuuko stated, watching the boy closely.

"No, I'm not. I won't." Kimihiro replied, pulling his knees up to his chest.

"Why?"

"If he understands- if he _knows_, then maybe he'll think that all his suffering was for nothing." The teen said softly, burying his face in his knees.

"You know he won't think that, Watanuki." Yuuko chided gently. "So what are you really worried about?"

"He can't save me from this." Kimihiro blurted out and looked up at her. "And knowing that- it'll hurt him too much. He can't ever know, Yuuko-san. I have to protect him this time."

"This is your wish, Watanuki. Your guilt at having to lie to him is the price you have to pay." She told him, fighting to keep from reaching out to him. There was no room for sympathy in this moment, no way to fight the rules that came with her position.

"I know. I accept it." He whispered brokenly as the tears started anew. "I just don't like it."

Then her role as wish granter was fulfilled for the moment, and she softly stroked his hair by way of comfort, as it was the only thing she could give for free.


	4. Pride

**_AN-_** Set after volume 10, but before 11.

**Theme:** Pride

**Rating:** PG-13?

**Words:** 738

* * *

Doumeki had invited himself over to dinner, and while Watanuki had been ranting about the archer's rudeness, audacity, annoyingness and general lack of intelligence, he had forgotten to say no (again). As they walked, Shizuka tuned out the tirade (but still added the occasional "hm", just to be irritating) and simply watched Watanuki flail and glare, noting how the excursion tinged his cheeks pink. Which of course made Doumeki wonder what else he could do to make his companion's cheeks turn that color.

Distracted by his pondering, he didn't realize anything was wrong until Watanuki became abruptly silent in the middle of a sentence. The archer looked over to see a delicate rope of black smoke wrapped around the other teen's throat. Panic filled him as he reached for it, the smoke losing its shape when he touched it. Watanuki sucked in a desperate breath as Doumeki shoved him behind himself.

A snarl filled the air and the creature appeared, anger apparent in its pupil-less red eyes. It sat on the ground, hunched over like an ape, long claws digging into the sidewalk. It growled again, the leathery black skin of its face parting to expose yellowed fangs.

In one smooth, fluid motion Doumeki had his bow in place, and pulled back the string. At the first sign of movement, the thing lunged towards the archer. Even as the arrow tore through it, and its form began to dissipate, it still moved forward. It's claws, the last tangible part of its being, slashed across Doumeki's abdomen. Watanuki stared, helpless, as the creature disappeared and Doumeki fell backwards against him. Without thinking, Kimihiro wrapped his thin, shaking arms around his protector and sank to the ground. He opened his mouth to scream for Yuuko, but she was already there, pulling Doumeki from his arms.

* * *

It was dark when Shizuka opened his eyes. He recognized the room immediately.

"If you hadn't hit it already, I wouldn't have been able to save you." Yuuko murmured from his side.

"Watanuki?" he asked, shifting to look at her.

"Safe. Making you something to eat."

"It's my debt." He told her, trying to sit up.

"His wish, his debt." She replied, watching him without emotion.

"The price?"

"Your scars."

Doumeki closed his eyes and wondered how Kunogi would feel. She had, after all, paid so much to keep Kimihiro unscarred.

"Can I wish for them back?"

"No."

His hands curled into fists at his sides.

"Why did he do it? What was the point of Kunogi-"

"He needed the proof." She interrupted him softly.

"Of what? Of my failure?"

With a sad smile, the witch reached foreword and laid a hand against his cheek.

"He needs the proof that he can save you too. It gives him pride."

"I don't like it."

"He already knows." She answered as she pulled her hand away and got to her feet. "You must now decide how to go forward."

"Yuuko-san?" he called.

"Hm?" she asked at the doorway.

"There's a bottle of plum wine in my grandfather's cellar. I'll bring it by tomorrow."

"That will be perfect." She replied, and left him alone.

Only a few moments passed before Watanuki swung into the room, a large serving tray in hand. He paused when he saw Doumeki sitting up, awake.

"Why are sitting up?! Don't you know anything?!" he exclaimed after a moment, and set the tray down. "Lay down, damn it! Rest!"

"Let me see."

Watanuki's glare turned angry as he pushed Doumeki back down onto the bed.

"Just shut up and rest." He snapped.

Ignoring the other teen, Shizuka simply tugged up Kimihiro's shirt. Watanuki went completely still as Doumeki gently traced the four deep scars that ran from his ribs diagonally down to his hip.

"Does it hurt?" Shizuka asked softly.

"No." Kimihiro replied, gently pulling the other teen's hand away and fixing his shirt, his mismatched eyes never leaving Doumeki's face.

Shizuka thought of his anger; at himself for failing, at Watanuki for wishing, at Yuuko for granting, and then pushed it all away as the witch's words came back to him. He knew then that he'd let his anger go, because, thinking of all of his own scars, gathered since he met Watanuki, Shizuka knew of the importance of pride.

END.


	5. Pain

**AN- **A random established couple ficlet, set some time... in the future or something... (I don't really know)

**Theme:** Pain.

**Rating: **PG

**Words: **463

* * *

The snow had stopped hours ago, the wind dying with it, leaving the night with a silence that only winter can bring. Everything was still; moving felt like a type of sacrilege. The teen stood on the wooden porch, his feet bare, while his mismatched eyes focused on the glowing orb of the full moon. Even she seemed trapped, frozen in place in the stillness of the night.

"What are you doing out here?" Shizuka demanded as he stomped onto the porch, breaking the trance Watanuki had been slipping into. Gently, the older teen wrapped a thick blanket around his charge's shoulders.

"Just trying to remember something." Kimihiro murmured, eyes once again straying to the moon. Something in Doumeki's chest froze, and it had nothing to do with the weather.

"What is it?" he managed to ask, unable to look away from the other teen's face.

"I can't remember when I fell in love with you." Kimihiro whispered and looked at the ground. Despite the pain that was beginning to break his heart, Shizuka wrapped his arms around the shorter boy's thin frame.

"It doesn't matter." Doumeki whispered. Watanuki pulled away, eyes burning in that way that came less and less often.

"It does matter!" Watanuki insisted, stomping his foot a little. It was then Doumeki noticed it was bare.

"Where are your shoes?!" he demanded, scooping up Kimihiro and marching back inside.

"I forgot them. And don't change the subject!" came the surly response as Doumeki set the other teen down on their futon.

"It doesn't matter." He said again as he dried Kimihiro's feet with a towel and slid thick blue slippers over the freezing appendages. Sighing, Watanuki leaned forward and set his hand against Doumeki's cheek, guiding the other teen's face until their eyes met.

"What if I forget that I love you?" came the desperate, whispered question that had haunted him for days. Shizuka tugged the blanket away from Kimihiro's body, and pulled him close.

"Then I'll just annoy you into it all over again." Came the rough, murmured reply.

Kimihiro thought about it for a moment before nodding, unshed tears burning the back of his throat.

"I believe you."

Weary now, Kimihiro rested his head in the crook of Shizuka's shoulder. Slowly, Doumeki picked him up and settled him into the center of the futon.

"I'll be here when you wake up." He said softly, smoothing the other teen's hair away from his eyes. Watanuki nodded once before drifting off to sleep. Like most nights, Shizuka wouldn't sleep (too afraid that Kimihiro would be gone when he awoke) and instead took his lovers hand and settled in to wait for morning.

**END.**

* * *

A huge thanks to all of you who have put this on their favorite/alert list, and to all of you who have reviewed.


	6. Drunk

**Theme:** Drunk

**Rating:** PG

**Words:** 1,172

* * *

He awoke to the sound of his ringing telephone. Groaning, he rolled over to squint at the clock. Large green numbers read 1:12 AM, and his squint turned to a glare as the phone range again. For a brief moment, the idea of answering with a harsh, "What?" zipped through his mind, but a life time of obsession with good manners had him answering with a grudging, "Hello?" instead.

There was a pause on the other end of the line before a dull, "Oi."

Watanuki gaped at the phone in his hand for a full fifteen seconds before forcing himself to growl out the annoyance's name.

"_Doumeki?" _

"Yes." Came the calm response.

"Do you have _any _idea what time it is? What in hell are you-"

"Did I wake you?" Doumeki interrupted, his voice sounding off in a way Watanuki couldn't place.

"Of course you woke me, it's the middle of the night!" he growled.

"Oh. Go back to sleep."

"Wait, wait." Watanuki said hurriedly before the other teen could hang up. "I deserve to know _why _you woke me up."

"The guy said to call someone." Doumeki replied.

"_What _guy?" Watanuki demanded, frustrated.

"The worker guy." Said Doumeki as it were the most obvious thing in the world. Watanuki took a moment to glare at the other teen through the phone while mentally filtering through the last few moments of conversation.

"Wait." He said, reaching for his glasses. "Wait. You're… you're _drunk, _aren't you?"  
"That's what I've been told."

"Where are-"

Watanuki was suddenly cut off by a man's polite voice.

"Excuse me, sir, I'm the bartender over at Taki's." he said quickly. Watanuki recognized the name instantly as it was one of Yuuko-san's favorite drinking establishments. "Your friend is extremely intoxicated and there's no way he's making it home on his own. We need you to come and get him."

"I'm sorry he's being a bother, but can't you just call him a taxi?" asked Kimihiro as he reached for his glasses.

"We tried that, but he said he doesn't have any more money."

Giving a long suffering sigh, the teen nodded as though the man could see him and said, "I understand, I'll be there soon." And hung up the phone.

Cursing everything about Doumeki Shizuka that he could think of, Watanuki got dressed and began the walk to the bar near his employer's shop. It was a twenty minute walk, so he had plenty of time to brood about the stupid archer. Once he made it to the bar, he stormed inside, determined to give the other teen hell.

"You!" he growled when he spotted his protector sitting serenely at a booth. It took a moment for Doumeki to look up at him. The faint look of surprise caught Watanuki off guard.

"You came." Shizuka said softly. Watanuki frowned, unsure why the reaction bothered him so much.

"I couldn't let you stumble home in the middle of the night, could I? You'd have fallen and broken your neck." He answered quickly.

"I would have been fine."

Watanuki rolled his eyes and snagged Doumeki's arm. "Time to go, you idiot." He said, his words lacking any of the normal heat. Nodding, Shizuka let himself be pulled to his feet and all but dragged from the bar.

"You're not even legal. How'd you get in?" Watanuki asked as they made their way up the street.

"I dunno. I just went in and ordered. Guess I look old enough."

Biting back a snotty retort, Watanuki asked instead, "Why were you drinking?"

Doumeki turned his head just a bit and gave his companion a long look before replying, "It seemed like a good idea."

"Yuuko-san's bad habits are rubbing off on you. I can't believe I had to come pick you up, you lush."

"I didn't have anyone else." Doumeki replied in his regular deadpan voice. The admission caused Watanuki's stomach to do weird flip-floppy things, and it was then he decided they were done talking. Nothing was said for the rest of the agonizingly slow walk to the temple. As they finally passed through the gate, Doumeki stopped and grabbed Kimihiro's arm.

"Watanuki, I-" he began, and Watanuki panicked.

"I- we- It's late, we should get you inside." He insisted, pulling away abruptly, forgetting about the hold on his arm. Doumeki, whose balance was not quite up to the task, was pulled forward and tripped over his own feet, knocking him into Watanuki. Together they fell, landing hard on the concrete walk-way. It took Watanuki a few moments to get his bearing. He realized that one of Doumeki's hands was cushioning the back of his head while the archer's other arm had taken the brunt of the fall. Doumeki had landed on his own arm so he wouldn't crush his charge when they fell. Even drunk, the other teen was able to protect him. Watanuki sighed.

"You ok?" Doumeki asked, shifting to look at Watanuki's face.

"I'm fine. Get off." He replied, trying to fight the blush that was creeping onto his cheeks.

"Jus' a second." Shizuka murmured, leaning in closer. Watanuki swallowed the lump in his throat as he felt the warmth of Doumeki's breath against his lips. He couldn't move, couldn't speak. Doumeki moved in just a bit more, leaving only a hair's width between them. Then, Doumeki sighed and rested his forehead against Watanuki's.

"I should be not drunk." He said softly. Too embarrassed to speak, Kimihiro merely nodded. Doumeki sighed again as he rolled off the other teen and stood. He wobbled for a moment, but quickly righted himself before holding out a hand and helping Watanuki to his feet.

Silently, they made their way into the house. As Doumeki got changed into night clothes, Watanuki filled a glass with water and grabbed some aspirin. After entering Doumeki's room, he set the glass and pills next to the futon.

"Take those before you go to sleep, and drink the whole glass of water!" he said sternly. Doumeki nodded and for once, did as he was told.

"Stay here. It's too dangerous for you to walk home alone." Shizuka said as he sat on his futon.

"I was fine walking here, you know!" he snapped, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Stay here." Shizuka murmured again, his eyes slowly closing.

"Hey! Don't fall asleep sitting up!" Kimihiro snapped. "I'll stay, but only because you're so helpless! And don't expect me to sleep on the floor!"

Doumeki stayed silent as Watanuki shut off the light and crawled into the futon with him. He couldn't help the slight smile that spread across his face as he fell asleep, the warmth of Kimihiro next to him giving him a peace he hadn't known in years.

END.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Oh, and yes, Doumeki's "drunk talk" is supposed to be all special. LOL.

Special thanks to Shawdow Gardens for beta-ing.


End file.
